This invention relates to ground support pads and, more particularly, to ground support pads designed to support the steel piers or concrete block supports typically found beneath most mobile homes in the United States. Ground support pads are necessary in order to help prevent a mobile home from becoming unlevel or overturning due to shifting loads, high winds, or heavy rains.
Mobile homes typically, though not invariably, have wheels and are towed to their intended location. Once upon location, mobile homes are steadied by securing them to the earth by means of cables, stakes, anchors and other implements which are used to pull the mobile home tightly against the earth. For such anchors to be effective, however, the mobile home must be prevented from merely sinking into the earth, rather than being steadied upon it. To this end, piers or supports are set up beneath the mobile home. Ground support pads are placed beneath these piers and supports to broaden their base. This is often necessary because of loose soil conditions, adverse weather and other difficulties outlined above.
More and more American families own mobile homes, and thus a large market exists for specialized ground support pads. The need for properly designed and constructed pads is evidenced by the growing number of governmental regulations concerning such pads.